falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
The Accord (Loyalty)
image source Category:Fallout Equestria Loyalty Overview During the Great War many survivors along with members of the Ministry of Magical Research and Development fled to a Bunker deep within a mountain. Several decades later a 1st generation alicorn named Nighttime-Eternal along with ministry descendants founded the Accord, an organization dedicated to the advances in arcane science and technology and to reform the Wasteland. Structure The Accord is divided into 7 departments, these departments can be defined by the color of their cloths, the higher the rank the longer the cloth. The heads of these departments known as the Grandeur answer to Nighttime-Eternal who ensures the departments cooperate effectively for the betterment of the whole. Nighttime-Eternal is known as "Her Ladyship". The departments are... * Inquisitors: '''Headed by the Grand Inquisitor the Inquisitors are the ones who go out into the field in search of ponies who are considered worthy of joining the Accord. Even gathering information on the surface to be kept up to date. When not in the field they spend their time either teaching in one of the schools or relaxing in the library. They wear red cloths and are known for their charisma and persuasion. * '''Holders: '''The Holders are the historians of the Accord lead by the Grand Holder. Documenting both past and current events and help teach alongside the Inquisitors in the schools. They wear purple cloths * '''Technomancer: '''This department is made up of engineers and technicians who are responsible for the creation and maintenance of the Accords technology from weapons and armor to computer systems and robotics. They wear brown cloths and are headed by the Master Planner. * '''Macronauts: '''headed by the Cosmonaut this department is responsible for the research and discovery of advanced arcane systems including potions. Often times they are seen working with the Designers in the creation of weapons and armor. This department created the frequency finder, a teleportation device used to go to and from the wasteland. This finder was created after a realization that a door (even a Bunker door) was not safe, so they sealed the Bunker door completely and built over it. The Macronauts colors are light blue. * '''Shapers: The shapers are responsible for life support, power distribution, food, housing, clothes, medicine and upkeep of the whole Accord facility. The head of the department is the Molder and they wear green cloths * Conscripts: ''' Acting as guardians for the Accord the Conscripts ensure the protection of all of its members. What stands out the most about them are the Night-Drifters, a result of Nighttime Eternals personal experiment to enhance a being into a 'night form'. The are headed by the Prevalents and wear the violet cloth * '''Transgressors: '''Wrongdoers within the Accord are deemed unclean, with redemption only available through indentured servitude. Serious crimes such as rape and murder can result in a cleansing, which is another word for the death penalty. This department in lead by the Superintendents who manage each of the Transgressors tasks. When an indentured servant has served his time he is released back into the Accord. Repeat offenders are banished to the wasteland. Transgressors don't wear a cloth but the Superintendents wear a white cloth. Society In order to be part of the Accord you have to be part of one of these department. The inhabitants consist of ponies, other races such as Griffins. There are no strict work hours when it comes to the departments, however if a pony starts getting lazy and projects start falling behind disciplinary action will be taken. Most of the inhabitants can be seen interacting with each other Military (Rank from top to bottom are from highest to lowest) '''Alicorns: The most powerful force in the Accord Guardsmen are the Alicorns. These Alicorns are of the 1st generation due to stockpiles of salvaged and reproduced MTS. Night-Drifter: Below them are the Night-Drifters while not as powerful as an alicorn they are still a force to be reckoned with. All Night-Drifters see an increase in their respective abilities. Unicorn drifters see an increase in magical prowess, pegasi drifters are able to increase their speed both on ground and in air, Earth drifters see an increase in strength. Drifter-Dogs gain the ability the slice through almost anything with the claws, Griffin-Drifters gain a massive roar. Drifters are sort of like free agents and join whomever they wish within the Accord. '''Conscripts: '''These would be your average soldier within the guardsmen often seen working with Night-Drifters. This coupled with advanced technology makes them a formidable foe. Within the Accord all official members are required to carry a weapon of choice for defense of self and the Accord as a whole. Technology The Accord is home to the most advanced social structure and technology in the Wasteland, surpassing the Silver Knights and arguably the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Other such advances are their magical energy weapons and artificial intelligence. One of their most advanced system is the Frequency Finder labelled the F.F. The FF is essentially a teleporter that members of the Accord use to go to and from the wasteland. In order for a pony to travel the FF locks onto a location and matches the persons energy field with the energy of the area allowing instant travel with no time lost in between. Category:Organization